Hot Tub
by Rachie Poo
Summary: Draco gets a hot tub. Harry's doesn't like the fact that it floods all over their apartment. Warning: Sex. COMPLETE


****

Hot Tub

By Christie

Rating: R (for sex)

Summary: Draco's got himself a hot tub. 

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Dedications: To Cenahn. Sorry it didn't work out, dude. But, you know my heart belongs to my boyfriend, Whip. You'll still be in my mind though. Love ya.

Authors Note: This is my first fanfic that I have ever wrote that had sex in it. I don't know if its good or not, so please tell me! Homophobic reviews (and flamers) will be ignored.

Harry Potter rubbed his eyes tiredly, as he parked his recently bought emerald MGF in the nearest parking space, which was somewhere close to his apartment building. He got lazily out of the car, and grabbed his briefcase. Then, he walked the few short feet on the sidewalk, that led to door 589--his home. 

He got out his keys from inside his long black traveling coat, and fumbled with them. Finally finding the right one, he unlocked the door. 

Once inside, Harry closed the door behind him. He threw off his coat, and hanged it on the coat hanger that was standing lonely in the corner. Harry hardly noticed the other, long navy blue coat, hanging already there. 

He then turned, and took a right, to the nearest bedroom. He tiredly took off his shoes, and placed his briefcase on his wooden desk, near the window. Then, he went out of his room and made his way across the living room, to the other locked bedroom. 

He knocked lightly on the door, a little wary about waking his roommate. He didn't hear a response from his knock, so he called through the locked door, "Draco, are you in there?"

No answer. Harry was starting to get a little worried. Usually whenever he came home from work, Draco was either cooking dinner, or watching his favourite late night t.v. shows. Not tonight though. Something was very different. Harry knew Draco couldn't be asleep, too. Draco rarely went to bed early. He usually was up until 2 in the morning, until Harry had to get up from bed and pound on his bedroom door, to shut off that damn loud music. 

Harry sighed, and then started tapping on the door a little louder. "HELLO! DRACO! ARE YOU THERE?" Then, Harry, finally thinking of something, leaned against the door, trying to listen to what was going behind the closed door. Harry didn't hear any sound remotely like a sleeping Draco, but, oddly enough, he heard a low rumble, emitting from the room. It sounded strangely enough, like of rushing water. 

Harry's anger rose. If Draco was flooding the house...! Harry swore under his breath, and impatiently started pounding on the door with his fist. Then, Harry, determined to get into Draco's room, kicked open the door. 

The scene before Harry, caught him momentarily speechless.

Draco Malfoy was standing by a hot tub, centered in the middle of his room. Steam was billowing out from the water, and water was rushing and bubbling on the surface of the tub. But that wasn't what Harry was staring at. His eyes were fixed on Draco.

Draco was standing there, shirtless, with his hands on the waistband of his jeans, in the middle of zipping them off. He was obviously going to take the jeans off, and slip into the tub, when Harry came barging in. "U-uh...Malfoy, what are you doing?" he stuttered.

Draco quirked his eyebrows and said sarcastically, "What does it look like I'm doing, Harry? Cooking dinner?" 

Harry couldn't help himself, and flustered. Even if Harry had known Draco for over 13 years now, it still didn't change the fact that he got embarrassed whenever Draco caught him off guard. Harry, trying his hardest to ignore Draco, focused his attention on the hot tub. "What is this tub doing in the middle of your bedroom?" Harry asked, a bit annoyed-partly by the part that the water was flooding and making the carpet moist, and partly because he was blushing only a few minutes ago.

"What? You don't like it?" Draco frowned, and then ran his hand along the lining of the tub. 

"No it's not that. But why did you have to get a hot tub? Why couldn't you have just gone to the community pool?" asked Harry, walking over to Draco's desk, and grabbing the nearest towel, to dry up the water that was leaking, and running all along the carpet.

"A community pool? Are you nuts, Potter? Do you have any idea who--or what for that matter--has been in that nasty puddle that you call a pool? I shudder to think how many people have been swimming in that dirty water before me." 

Harry rolled his eyes and knelt on the floor, dabbing at the water. "It's not as bad as you think. They clean it every day. You're just a neat freak."

Draco snorted and said with his same sarcastic tone, "I'm a neat freak? And look who's cleaning up the carpet because just a speck of water leaked out."

Harry rose to his feet and glared at Draco, and on instinct, he threw the towel at Draco's face. Then, surprisingly, Malfoy was caught off guard from the force of the towel hitting his face, and he slipped into the tub, splashing a whole batch of water on the carpet.

A few seconds later, he came to the surface of the water, and flung his head back, splatting water from his hair, onto the wall. Harry groaned in frustration, at the huge mess. Draco smirked at Harry's obvious fury, and then, without warning, he grabbed hold of Harry's forearm, and pulled him into the hot tub, with him. "HEY!" Harry yelped, before he splashed into the hot water.

When Harry resurfaced, he glared at Draco. "Are you mad? I've still got my clothes on and everything! They're ruined!"

Draco grinned, despite the fact, his jeans too, were ruined. "Oh come on, Potter, it isn't as bad as it seems." 

Harry glared at him, through his wet glasses. He took them off, to wipe the steam that was starting to form on the glass, and then put them back on. "Not as bad as it seems? Damnit Malfoy! This outfit cost $400!" And then, without warning, he launched himself at Draco, trying to bring him down under the water, making him unable to breathe.

Draco, gaining the strength he needed under the water, pulled himself to the surface, and wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulder's pushing him down. Draco vaguely noticed the water pouring out of the hot tub, and the way his jeans were clinging to him, like part of his skin. 

He then felt Harry scratching up Draco's forearm's making Draco pull back and yelp. Within seconds Harry came up, gasping for breath. And then when he caught sight again of Draco, he growled and grabbed him by his shoulders and threw him against the tub wall. Draco shut his eyes in pain. 

When he opened his eyes, he had to hold a gasp of shock. Harry was merely a few inches from him. And Draco tried his hardest-he really did-to let his eyes not focus on the way Harry's clothes were stuck on his thin, yet toned figure. He tried not to let his eyes wander on the way water droplets were dripping teasingly down Harry's Adam's apple. He even tried not looking at the clinging of Harry's pants, the tightness of it, showing...everything--but it was impossible. He had to look. And, he had to admit, he didn't feel at all displeased with his decision. Harry had one hell of a body.

Harry felt Draco's gaze on his body, and raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Draco...what are you doing?" But Harry knew perfectly well what he was doing. And he had to try his hardest not to blush, at the thought of his roommate checking him out.

Draco smiled silently to himself, and then, pulled Harry closer to him. He brought his lips gently towards Harry's ear, and brushed then slightly against Harry's skin. Draco felt Harry shiver from the brief contact. Then, Draco, whispered into his ear, "What do you think I'm doing, Harry?"

Then, Draco began rubbing his warm, moist, hands, up and down, Harry's clothed chest. Harry tried his hardest not to give into Draco's touch. He really didn't want to, because he knew it was against all laws of nature, but his body was disagreeing with his mind. And, once Draco innocently untied the tie around his neck and let it fall into the tub, Draco let his fingers slide slowly to push Harry's shirt buttons open, revealing Harry's tan torso. Draco grinned coyly at Harry, and then brought his arm to wrap around Harry's waist, pulling him into a tight, embrace. And Draco started kissing, sucking, licking, on any flesh of Harry's that came into view with him. 

Harry tried to hide the amount of pleasure he was feeling with Draco's lips against his skin. But it was impossible. Eventually he let out a soft moan, and Draco stopped sucking on his ear lobe, obviously hearing Harry. 

Draco grinned, and then, before Harry knew it, _he_ was the one against the hot tub wall now. Draco was fooling around with his jeans, trying to get the wet clothing off of him, but it was extremely difficult. After a while, he groaned in frustration, and then latched his mouth to Harry's flesh again. 

A few minutes later, Draco was trailing soft kisses up Harry's neck. Harry moaned with pleasure, and arched his head back, to expose more skin. Harry's head however, accidentally pushed a button on the hot tub wall, and before both of them knew what was happening, the tub was filling with warm air bubbles. 

Draco took a moment to look at what Harry did, and then he smiled and dragged Harry to the nearest air vent. Draco sat Harry down on the step, and straddled him. 

Harry looked up at Draco. Watching his hair, slicked against his cheek, the drops of water, caressing his pale chest, the way stem risen from the water condensed on Draco's body. And then he looked at those silver eyes, blazing with lust. And he stared intently at those eyes, for what seemed like hours. Then, Draco drew closer to Harry until their lips were only an inch apart. Draco sighed against Harry's lips, and Harry felt his warm breath travel lightly over his lips. The touch made him shiver.

Then, Draco closed the space between him and Harry. Their first kiss was hesitant…both pondering if they should be doing this at all. But, their bodies knew this was all they wanted. Harry melted into the kiss, and wrapped his arms tightly around Draco's neck, to get something to hold on. Draco deepened the kiss, by sliding his tongue inside Harry's mouth, and he wrapped his left arm around Harry's slim waist; his other arm was sliding up and down Harry's right thigh, and then eventually resting right near his crotch. 

Then, when there was a need for air, Draco broke the kiss. Harry grinned shyly up at him with flushed cheeks. Draco smiled down at him, and began sucking on the delicate skin near Harry's collarbone, leaving marks there. "Mmmm…Harry," moaned Draco, against Harry's tan flesh. 

Harry's body quirked in surprise, when he felt Draco running his hands up and down Harry's crotch. If it was possible, Harry's already soaked, skin tight pants, had gotten a whole lot tighter. Draco smirked, running his hand faster against Harry's erection.

Harry groaned against Draco's touch, and wrapped his leg around Draco's waist, trying to get closer to him. "Mmm…oh God, Malfoy." He moaned as Draco started going at a steady beat, and having his other arm wrapped around his waist, moving him against the nearest air vent.

Harry squeaked once he felt the rush of water, being thrusted against his backside. Draco giggled, and licked Harry's lower lip. "Mmm Harry, I know you don't like the mess this is making…but…mmm…if you want…mmm…I'll get rid of the tub…" 

Harry moaned, feeling the vent and Draco's hand, going at the same pace. "N-no…I like it…ooh…" Harry arched his head back, feeling himself coming to a peak. 

Draco went faster, sweating against the steam of the water, and started sucking on Harry's skin, next to his Adam's apple. He heard Harry moan, and he knew, by the throbbing of his aroused erection, he was going to cum.

And, moments later, he did. Harry let out a scream of extreme pleasure, shaking violently in Draco's arms. Draco wrapped his arms soothingly around Harry, kissing him sweetly on the mouth. Harry sighed, thoroughly exhausted, and kissed Draco back with as much passion he could muster.

"Mmm…come on," Draco whispered, picking Harry up, and getting out of the hot tub, and lying him gently on his bed. "I'll go make dinner…"

And Draco gently picked up his wand and cleaned the large lake of the water flooding along the carpet, and all over the walls. He then walked slowly out of the room, casting one last look at Harry, before vanishing to the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later, Draco came sauntering back in the room, carrying a large plate of food. He placed the plate on the hard wood desk, and walked carefully to Harry. The bed creaked under Draco's weight, as he crawled to where Harry lay. Draco cupped Harry's cheek in his palm, and turned his face to where he could see him. Looking down, Draco saw Harry's beautiful, sleeping face.

Draco sighed, and took off his cooking apron, and lied down next to Harry. He wrapped his arm around his shoulder, and let his other one rest on his waist. He kissed him lightly on the lips, so lightly he could barely feel it, and he soon fell fast asleep.

Meanwhile, the hot tub was stationed in the room, innocently still bubbling. Making it look as if the scene a half-hour ago, never happened. 


End file.
